Parental
by HeathenVampires
Summary: If they didn't know, one could almost mistake the hand roaming a swollen belly for an almost child-like excitement, feeling a sibling kick. But Valka knew Hiccup was more than an expectant brother. He was an expectant parent. Valka/Hiccup Valcup one shot. Warning for incest. Kinktober 2018.


**Personally I think I showed great self-control not writing thirty days of Valcup for Kinktober.**

 **But here's some Valcup.**

 **Kinks of the day are titfucking, lactation, pregnancy... oh yeah, and incest.**

-HTTYD-

If they didn't _know,_ one could almost mistake the hand roaming a swollen belly for an almost child-like excitement, feeling a sibling kick.

But Hiccup was more than the expectant big brother. He was the expectant _father,_ and the dark heat in his eyes as the baby kicked was one of lust more than excitement. Valka reached for her son, felt him hard against her belly as he moved up to kiss her. Long gone were the concerns that it was wrong to love each other as they did, Hiccup's eager hands tugging until her shirt was rucked up higher, leaving him space to duck back down and pepper kisses over the swell of her stomach, _their child_ growing within. His hand rubbed her again, Hiccup's fascination with her rounding belly a constant since Valka first began to show.

She petted his hair, smiled when Hiccup looked up from his self-appointed task of appreciating her bump. He nuzzled her, then slid back up to kiss her properly, fingers of one hand cradling her jaw while the other roamed her torso. Being the target of such a fierce want could almost be intimidating, if not for Valka's certainty that Hiccup would never hurt her, never hurt their babe. The buttons of her shirt came apart at the behest of nimble fingers, exposing her breasts. Hiccup was quite taken there too, though he had been _before_ Valka's chest swelled in preperation to nurse the baby. His kiss landed on her jaw, whispers landing on her ear.

"You're so beautiful."

Hiccup's mouth slid down again, this time halting at her chest. Valka had remembered nursing her son as a fond, _innocent_ thing many years ago. But now... now it was an indulgence made in bed, his adult mouth latching on to her nipple and sucking. The sensation was a mix of acute pleasure and gentle intimacy, something primal and innate about holding her sons head to her breast. But now it also made her indecently wet, the dampness of her underwear growing as Hiccup continued the maddening, gentle suction until a soft groan told her he had what he wanted.

They'd talked about it, and Hiccup was the one to first state that it would _stop_ when the baby was born, naturally, but Valka had begun producing milk toward the end of her fifth month, and it hadn't put Hiccup off her breasts at all. If anything, he became more attentive to them, touching her more gently when Valka was sore and exploring how they grew more sensitive. Now he drank her, and gods it was wrong but she loved it. Loved the tenderness, the bond it bolstered between the two illicit lovers. Hiccup definitely seemed enamoured with it too, judging by how often he did it. Valka ran fingers through his hair as Hiccup laid there, his hand not cradled about her breast reaching down to squeeze his cock, straining hard against his shorts.

Soon enough though, the insatiable desire she'd been plagued with - or _blessed_ with, according to her son - made itself known, Valka aching with need for more. Hiccup recognised her whimpers, releasing her nipple and licking the last few drops of white that escaped. He peered up, hand still on her chest, eyes soft and wanting.

"What do you need mom?"

Oh, it should be criminal how that word affected her on his tongue. Well, it _was_ criminal, she reminded herself. Shushing her brain, Valka guided Hiccup to lie back on the pillows she'd been propped up on, itching to explore his lean frame now. He went agreeably, craning his neck for a kiss before he left Valka to sate her want. She left kisses and nips along the solid plane of his chest, Hiccup slight like her but with tight, compact muscles tucked under his skin. He watched her with those eyes, the shade of green inherited from her darkened by desire, as Valka tugged down his shorts, exposed his cock. Hiccup gasped as Valka took him in, half his shaft buried in her mouth in seconds as she hummed happily; she loved to feel him hot and hard in her mouth, throbbing against her tongue, lips stretched wide around his girth.

She was a little sloppy in her haste, but Hiccup had no complaints as she bobbed her head, moaning encouragingly when he buried fingers in her hair, flexing and digging gently into her scalp. His lean stomach twitched as Hiccup panted, swearing under his breath until Valka lifted off his cock to reprimand him for his bad language.

"I'm getting sucked off by my own mother and you're worried about me _swearing?_ "

Hiccup looked at her incredulously, but he caught the smile fighting its way on to Valka's face and matched it, chuckling as she shook her head fondly. He had such a dirty mouth. Though she did have to agree to being partially to blame, especially when his growling, cursing fire pinned her down and made her shake with arousal. Wanting to keep Hiccup on his back for now, Valka shifted up a little, wrapping his rigid length between her breasts and hearing him suck in a tight breath as the firm flesh surrounded him. Wet with her saliva, his cock slipped easily against her chest as Valka stroked his erection with the soft warmth of her breasts, Hiccup bucking to thrust against her. She leant down, sucking the very tip between her lips and smirking as Hiccup swore again.

He whined in frustration when Valka stopped altogether, leaving him bereft of sensation. She pushed his hips down, climbing up on top of him and Hiccup promptly shut up, even becoming eager and helpful as he held himself in place, allowing Valka to seat herself on his erection with a shared sigh of contentment. Biting her lip, Valka rocked her hips a few times, savouring the way he felt inside her, _deep_ and reaching and gods she loved it. Hiccup was no less affected, hands running up her thighs to rest on her belly again, rubbing the swell and bucking his hips when Valka moaned.

"Easy now love" Valka cooed, rubbing over his pounding heart soothingly "not too rough."

They both loved when Valka was on top, but as her pregnancy progressed sometimes it ached a little if Hiccup pushed too hard. He nodded, settling again, letting Valka set her own pace for optimum comfort and enjoyment. Slow at first, Valka adjusted to the weighty cock inside her easily enough; they had sex almost every day, so her body knew it was capable, knew Hiccup coould make her feel things she scarcely knew were possible. Hiccup pushed himself up a little more, just enough to be able to touch her better, caressing Valka as she rocked back and forth, his cock slipping easy through her wetness after he'd turned her on so with his earlier attentions.

Thumbs flicked over swollen nipples, paying no mind to the liquid that leaked from them; only Valka's cries of pleasure were noted, and the tremor in her thighs where they sat against Hiccups waist, tightening when he hit each of her hot spots, intimately familiar with his mothers body inside and out. His hands moved to her back, sliding down to cup her backside and pull her a little snugger against him on each thrust; still gentle, mindful not to hurt her but desperate to be ever closer to her. Valka couldn't argue, craving the same as she leant down and kissed him, the strangely sweet taste in his mouth a remnant of when he'd drank from her, his fingers in her hair again like they had been when Valka had tasted him, taken her sons cock in her mouth and loved every second.

"Fuck, love you mom."

Hiccup's panting breaths were quicker now, voice strained as his muscles tightened on each of her downstrokes as the pleasure started to get to him. His fingers clutched her a little tighter, lower lip clenched between his teeth when Valka began to ride him a little quicker, hungry to chase that high herself. Hiccup squeezed her ass, her breast, her hips, anywhere his hands could reach as they devoured her skin, predictably settling on her stomach and Valka felt him twitch inside her when she placed her hands over his, holding him there, both cradling that life they'd created like _this_ together.

"I love you too son."

He bucked instinctively at her words, hips pumping in response to that primal word Valka knew would get a reaction. It stung a little, but the pain faded quickly and his dilated pupils, swollen lips and flushed skin were all a potent aphrodisiac in return for momentary discomfort. Hiccup sat up properly, knowing it limited his ability to thrust upward like that and it was likely intentional, but also secondary to his primary goal; Valka moaned weakly as he latched on again, nipple trapped pleasantly in his hot mouth as his arms cradled around her lower back, supporting Valka when her hands slipped on his sweaty skin.

The thrill of their taboo act, something so pure as her son nursing from her breast mingled with his cock reaching her depths, it was all Valka could take as she curled into him, body shaking as she felt her son make a few shallow, jerky thrusts before he came inside her, Hiccup's groan muffled in her breast as his continued suction stretched her climax out until it _hurt,_ left her limp and breathless when Hiccup finally let up.

"Easy now mom" now he was soothing her, turning them so Valka could lay back on the bed "I got you."

He rubbed her face, kissed her cheek and, when Valka turned to seek him, her lips too. His other hand roved downward, rubbing her belly and beaming when their baby fluttered and moved beneath his exploring.

"Can't wait to meet you little one."

Valka smiled as she watched him, cupping his face and drawing him in to a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom. Rest now. Soon we'll be too busy."

-HTTYD-

 **Aww these guys make my heart happy. I wrote this to cheer me up on a Sad Day, and it did the trick for me so hopefully it also makes someone else happy too.**


End file.
